finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartz Klauser/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters ''Dissidia'' It's a new adventure! The wind is calling me. Don't follow a path. Make your own. Never lose your sense of adventure. Ugh...I'm still in. — when HP is low When the going gets tough... — when HP is low A worthy opponent! — when opponent is stronger This is exciting! — when opponent is stronger You can run if you want. — when opponent is weaker C'mon, Show me what you've got. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Alright, I'll get ya into shape. This will be a breeze. Let's make this a great match. I'm getting fired up! I'm not gonna lose! Oh yeah! I'm excited! — when opponent is stronger No holding back! — when opponent is stronger Could I be in a bind? — when HP is low Time to show what I'm made off! — when HP is low No time-outs in a duel. A gentle wind's a-blowing! I can handle them myself! I'll keep on winning, ya know! Ehh, I'm tired of waiting. Now for the title match! Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia'' "Light...give me strength!" ...or whatever. — Warrior of Light Don't you like anything other than fighting? — Garland Mimicking you is no easy task! — Firion Wanting to rule everything is just being greedy. — The Emperor Guess I was once that small, too. — Onion Knight Oooh, the clouds are getting dark. — Cloud of Darkness You are who you are! Believe in yourself! — Cecil You should take a trip and forget your troubles! — Golbez Hey! I am looking good! — Bartz The world will always be reborn! — Exdeath You've got to have the courage to act. — Terra Looks like you're having fun. — Kefka Just act before you have time to worry! — Cloud That is one long sword. — Sephiroth Would it kill you to smile sometimes? — Squall Must be nifty to be able to stop time. — Ultimecia This match is mine. — Zidane You sure like floating around. — Kuja Hey, teach me some new moves! — Tidus Let's fight like men! — Jecht Sorry if I make you trip! — Shantotto How 'bout we end the suffering? — Gabranth Let's finish this-one on one! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012'' You're not the only warrior of light here! — Warrior of Light Don't you get tired, fighting all the time? — Garland Let's take it easy now. — Firion Like they say, "You can't steal our freedom." — The Emperor Have fun while you can! — Onion Knight So, do you feed those snakes? — Cloud of Darkness You don't have to go hiding your face too. — Cecil No ambushing up in the clouds, okay? — Kain You're gonna get a headache, thinking too much. — Golbez How's about we have a staring contest? — Bartz Exdeath, let's do this! — Exdeath Don't go running off! — Gilgamesh It's no fun just standing around, right? — Terra What is it with you and destroying things? — Kefka "Not interested..." or whatever. — Cloud' Maybe I'll try fighting with my fists, too! — ''Tifa Aren't you afraid of that sword breaking? — Sephiroth C'mon, Squall, perk up! — Squall Wow! That's some arsenal you got there! — Laguna You gonna turn back time to... rejuvenate? — Ultimecia I can't lose to you, Zidane! — Zidane Maybe I should take up dancing too. — Kuja A ball game sounds like fun! — Tidus Fighting with a partner. . . — Yuna Hm? You don't use a ball? — Jecht Gotta be careful not to trip over you. — Shantotto Sounds like you're the oldest one here — Prishe The skies are pretty scary if you ask me. — Vaan You wanna go looking for some fun? — Gabranth Don't think, just fight! — Lightning It's time to return the wind to the world! — Feral Chaos Attacks Let's go. — when using Ascendent Lance Got it!... That should do it. — when using Climbarrel There! Yeah, over! — when using Hazard Raid Get back here!... That's a wrap! — when using Reel Impulse ...Goal! — when using Storm Shot Another one! Come on! — when using Slidehazzard Another one! Soar! — when using Slide Shooter Here. — when using Holy Ha! There it is! — when using Rush Impact Stay down! — when using Blade Crash Darkness!... Drink of anguish! — when using Soul Eater Please. — when using Flood Here we go! — when using Wind Shear Cleansing light! — when using Paladin Force Show your flames! — when using Hellfire Burn! — when using Dark Flame Get 'em! — when using Ragnarok Blade Illuminate! — when using Luminous Shard Scorch! Detonate! — when using Flare The wind is with me! — when activating EX Mode Here we go! — when EX Burst begins The four essences! — when EX Burst is performed Let's go... For a shining world! — when EX Burst is performed The wind is picking up! — when activating EX Revenge Just for a bit! — when used as Assist Oh man. — heard in the Theatre Winds arise! — heard in the Theatre Take flight! — heard in the Theatre The wandering heart. — heard in the Theatre Bring me wisdom! — heard in the Theatre Victory ''Dissidia'' Oh, what a rush! The winds of victory are blowing my way! I'll protect everyone. There's no end to an adventure. The winds still blowing. — when HP is low All's well that ends well! — when HP is low Hey, I'm not so bad! — when opponent is stronger This is what I call an adventure! — when opponent is stronger Don't feel bad. There's always next time! — when opponent is weaker We'll run into each other again someday. — when opponent is weaker ''Dissidia 012'' Yeah! I'm on a roll! You sure gave me a run for my gil! Don't worry, everybody has a bad day! Gotta show off a little right? Come at me all you want, but I'll still win! I just might be a genius! — when opponent is stronger Sorry, it was just dumb luck I tell ya! — when opponent is stronger The wind's blowing in my favor. — when HP is low Defeat One more try... Ugh...I'm finished... Aw man, I just can't win! Giving up...is the biggest threat to an adventure... I'll wait for the next wind to blow. Needed a quick break... I was so close. — when opponent is stronger Back to square one. — when opponent is stronger This time didn't count, right? — when opponent is weaker Guess I've gotta suck it up. — when opponent is weaker Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes